Aphrodisiac
by crystalblue19
Summary: Sniffles created a special perfume for Giggles birthday present, but what happens when he accidentally spills the bottle on Flaky? Especially when he doesn't know what kind of effect the perfume will have. Flaky/Everyone


**Omg, I don't even know why I made this, I just wanted to make a Flaky Harem fic. xD All I can say is warning for retarded pickup lines.  
**

**xXx**

Sniffles had finally finished concocting what he hoped was the perfect perfume. He was holding up the glass bottle filled with pink liquid, admiring the way it glittered in the sun as he walked down the sidewalk. "I hope Giggles will like her present." He said to himself out loud, he never tested it out yet but he could only hope that the result will be good.

Not paying attention to where he was going, Sniffles ended up running into a small figure, both of them falling to the ground with a cry. The glass he was holding flew up into the air, the cap popping off.

The science loving man looked up just in time to see Flaky get doused in the pink liquid, with the empty glass bouncing off of her head seconds later. She whimpered, rubbing her sore head with tears pricking the corner of her eyes.

Sniffles picked himself off the ground and made his way to the hurt female, offering a helping hand down to her. "I'm sorry about that. Are you okay, Flaky?"

"Yeah, I think so." She mumbled, taking the offered hand, she stood up still nursing the top of her head.

"Here, let me see." He reached up and moved her hand, and checked out the top of her head when a wonderful scent surrounded him. He sniffed deeply, his sky blue eyes becoming cloudy.

Flaky looked up curiously when his hands suddenly left her head, instead one went to remove his glasses, placing them in the pocket on his shirt while the other loosened his perfectly knotted tie. With his glasses gone, Flaky was able to see his eyes perfectly and it confused her with the way he was staring at her, it looked like he wanted to eat her.

A large smooth hand met her cheek, caressing the soft skin. "Hey Flaky," he started in a quiet voice. "You want to learn the anatomy of a male's body?"

"H-huh?" She was thoroughly confused now, was Sniffles actually using a pick up line?

His hand moved south from her cheek to her neck and continued adventuring down until he reached her breast, giving it a light squeeze. "Come back to my place and I'll teach you all about my body."

Flaky squeaked and slapped his hand, beginning to walk backwards away from the science geek. "Come on Flake's," he smiled widely, taking long strides to her. "I'll treat you like my projects - I'll slam you on the table and do you all night."

That was it, Flaky screamed in terror and ran away from the scientist as fast as her legs could take her.

Constantly sneaking glances behind her to see if he was following, Flaky failed to notice a certain candy addicted male in front of her and ended up crashing into yet another person. Brightly colored candy soared into the air, only to clatter to the ground in a rainbow colored mess.

"Ahhhh! My skittles!" Nutty cried in despair as his candy scattered all over the floor.

"I-I'm sorry Nutty! I'll pick them up." Flaky apologized, lowering down to her knees and beginning to pick up each piece while sneaking glances behind her.

Nutty bent down to help pick up the pieces when he paused suddenly, his head inches away from the red head. His nose twitched, taking in the sweet smell radiating from the female.

A large goofy smile took over his lips, a bit of drool peeking from the corner. His arms stretched out and rested on top the female's shoulders.

"What's the matter Nutty?" She asked, tilting her head up, only to gasp when she noticed his face just inches from her, his normal eye held that same look that Sniffles did. "N-Nutty?"

He grinned, plopping his bottom onto the ground then pulled her petite form on top of his lap. She froze when one of his hands left her shoulder to slide along her smooth leg, she flinched at the sticky feeling of his fingers.

Tugging her head down, Nutty pressed his lips to her ear. "How about we pour some sugar between those legs and I'll lick you like a lollipop."

"N-not you too!" Flaky cried with a bright red face. She squirmed out of his arms and made a run for it once again.

Once she felt she was far enough, Flaky stopped and panted, trying to catch her breath. Spotting Cro-Marmot's ice cream kart, Flaky smiled and dug out her money to buy a cone.

Walking away with her frozen treat, Flaky began to happily lick the vanilla ice cream. She shivered when she was about halfway through. "Why is it so cold all of a sudden?"

Suddenly, she felt something icy pressing against her back, making her jump at the sudden drop in temperature. Her eye twitched when she slowly turned her head to see Cro-Marmot pressed against her. "Oh come on! Not you too!" She screamed in frustration, throwing her ice cream at him and running off.

Seeing the music store, Flaky stopped and made her way inside, deciding that listening to some music would calm her nerves. Passing by a dancing Disco Bear, Flaky headed straight for one of the music stations and took the headphones, placing them over her ears.

She never noticed Disco Bear sniffing the air as she walked passed.

"Ahh, this is nice." She sighed, listening to soothing music. Crimson eyes slid shut as she listened, immersing herself completely in the music.

She was broken out of her trance when hands planted themselves on her hips, she stiffened when something brushed up against her backside. "Ooooh yeah, that's a firm rump right there."

The color drained from her face when Disco Bear spun her around and pulled her to him. A whistle escaped him as he fanned his face. "Man, I'm burning up! Is it hot in here or is it just you?" To her horror he ripped open his shirt, giving her a full view of his hairy chest and pudgy stomach.

A high pitched scream shot from her open mouth when he started dancing, his stomach jiggling with the movement, Flaky squeezed her way past him and darted out the music store. "Help! Pedophile!"

She spotted Pop and Cub and ran to them with a relieved smile. "Oh Pop! T-thank god it's you! D-Disco Bear's being creepy!"

He sent her a friendly smile. "Oh it's okay, dear, come here, give me a hug." She eagerly jumped into his waiting arms and clung to his neck.

"I-I don't know why, but everyone is being so weird Pop." She sniffed, happy to have finally found a sane person.

His arms suddenly tightened around her waist. "Flaky...you're past eighteen right?" He randomly asked.

Raising an eyebrow, Flaky stared up at him questionably. "Um, yeah, why?"

One hand left her waist to pull at the string holding his robe close. "How about I take you behind that tree and show you the wonders of becoming a woman."

Tears filled up Flaky's eyes as she felt her chastity was in constant danger today. "Even you too!" She screamed, pushing him away and running off, the both of them oblivious to Cub falling in the open manhole not too far from them.

Finding an empty bench at the park, Flaky took a seat and swiped at her eyes. "What's wrong with everyone today?" She mumbled.

Seeing her sad form eventually drew Mime over to her, hoping to cheer her up, he created a balloon animal and handed it to her. She gratefully accepted it with a cheerful smile. "T-thank you."

He nodded, when a scent suddenly drifted up to his nose, he dropped the other balloon he was making and Flaky sent him a suspicious glance. "M-Mime?"

A large smile overtook his painted lips, lifting a hand, Mime pointed at the red head at first than he turned his finger to point at himself, than to the horror of Flaky's already tainted eyes...

He began to pelvic thrust, making it very clear what he wanted to do with her.

Flaky blushed furiously and nailed him with her balloon, proceeding to sneak off from the silent male.

She wandered the street, arms wrapped tightly around her as she tried to think of where she should go. Flaky fumbled over her feet as she tried to avoid the open manhole that she almost walked into, she ended up stumbling into a strong chest in front of her.

She nervously looked up to see Handy's grinning face, orange eyes clouded over just like all the others. "Hey there Flake's, I may not have any arms but my powerful legs certainly make up for it."

She took a shaky step back. "My thrusts are very forceful, and before you know it, I'll be nailing you to the bed. Just ask Petunia, she couldn't feel her legs after our session."

Oh god, she really didn't need to know that, Flaky ran off without a word. Only to run into yet _another _person.

"Oow...oh it's Flaky..hi!" Toothy greeted, as he pulled her up from the ground, Cuddles was standing next to him, holding his sides as he tried to contain his laughter.

"H-hi." She mumbled shakily, watching the two with wary eyes.

They both took a long whiff of the air than turned to her with mischievous grins. Flaky's eye twitched erratically when she noticed the expressions and began to back away.

But they both reached forward and grabbed an arm pulling her to them. Cuddles buried his face into her neck as he held her to him. "You know, I never got the chance to do it on my skateboard yet. Care to be the first woman to ride my board?"

Meanwhile, Toothy was sliding his finger along her lips. "Open your mouth baby, and I'll give you some of my 'special fluoride'."

"I don't wanna!" She cried, pushing them both away and taking off. Deciding that maybe watching the ocean would take some stress off, Flaky headed to the beach.

She sighed and dropped down to the soft sand and watched the gentle blue waves roll over the pale sand with calm eyes. "This is nice."

"Yarr, it is very nice." She tensed up when Russell suddenly plopped down next to her. "What brings ye here?" He asked.

"Um, just watching the sea." Flaky muttered, eyeing him nervously.

"Arr, well that's all fine and dandy but ye know what I really want to do right now?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to her.

Before she could stop herself, Flaky found her traitorous mouth replying. "W-What?"

She jumped when his hand slipped beneath her to grip her bottom. "Right now I sure would like to do nothin' more than pillage your booty."

Oh god, screw the ocean, this isn't worth it. And with that thought in mind, Flaky once again found herself straining her legs to get away.

She bumped into Lumpy but didn't even give him a chance to speak. She took off screaming 'this is too much testosterone!'

Lumpy merely stared at her disappearing figure in confusion. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his meat loaf sandwich, forgetting all about the red head.

Flaky panted as she finally made it Lammy's house, she needed to spend some time with the girl's, too much hormone driven guys were going to drive the poor girl crazy.

Lifting a fist, Flaky knocked lightly on the door, waiting patiently for the violet haired female to answer.

"Oh, hi Flaky!" Lammy greeted her happily when she answered, the red head could see Petunia and Giggles sitting in the living room.

She moved to the side and opened the door wider. "Come on in, we were just about to call you over for the tea party we're having for Giggles birthday."

Flaky smiled joyfully, fiddling with her fingers. "That sounds like fun."

The door shut behind her and all was silent inside the prestigious house. A couple minutes passed, than suddenly the front door slammed open as Flaky frantically escaped from the reaching arms of her friends.

She held her torn sweater together as she stopped in front of the music store. "Oh my god, even the girls too?! What is wrong with everyone in this town?"

The clacking of a stick hitting the ground repeatedly caught her attention, turning to see The Mole making his way down the sidewalk.

Not wanting to chance it, Flaky crossed the street and stood by an alleyway as she watched the blind man continue walking along.

Two pairs of hands suddenly grabbed her from the sidewalk and pulled her into the alleyway.

Now the flustered female suddenly found herself squished between the twins, Lifty pressed up behind her, he slid his hands up her sweater, slipping his hands along the expanse of her body. "I wish you didn't hide this wonderful figure behind this frumpy sweater."

Fingers cupped her chin and tilted her head up to see the older twin grinning lustfully down at her. "Hey Flaky," he started as he and his brother pushed against her, sandwiching her further between them. "Have you ever been double teamed?"

Flaky clenched her eyes shut, face burning and tried to worm her way out from their arms when she suddenly felt the warmth of their bodies disappear.

She looked around, only to spot the knocked out twins laying on ground, bruises beginning to bloom on their cheeks. A hand wrapped around hers and she looked up to see Flippy staring at her in concern. "Are you okay Flaky?"

Her eyes shined happily when she spotted her friend. "Thanks Flips." She gave him a quick hug, but when she pulled back she noticed his cheeks were practically glowing with how red they were.

"Flippy?"

"F-Flaky..I.." He was suddenly cut off when a blue figure slammed into him, sending him flying.

Flaky's wide eyes gazed at the grinning Splendid, who apparently did not notice that he bumped into Flippy earlier. "Hi Flaky! How are you doing?" Still floating in the air, he leaned forward and patted her head.

Suddenly, his hand stopped patting her head and instead slipped through her red locks affectionately.

Flaky trembled and looked up at him fearfully as he suddenly grinned pervertedly. "Did you know that I can do the stand and carry in the sky? I can take your pleasure to new heights."

Flaky felt like her face was going to be permanently red by the end of this day. Her eye began twitching uncontrollably when in a flash, Splendid's clothes disappeared, leaving him only in his bright red briefs, showing off his package perfectly.

And despite herself, Flaky could not help but stare. Noticing where her wide eyed stare was directed at Splendid grinned even wider, feeling his ego grow. "Like what you see baby?"

Out of nowhere, a fist collided with his face, sending him flying down the street and Flaky suddenly found herself staring at Splendont instead. "If you like what he has to offer, than you should see mine."

In just seconds his clothes all disappeared too and Flaky surprisingly found herself more creeped out from him than Splendid. For instead of briefs, Splendont donned a dark blue thong, which was hiding a much more generous package than Splendid's. Flaky briefly wondered about how he could have fit all that in the tight thong.

Thankfully, for Flaky and her scarred mind, a foot crashed into Splendont's face, sending him back a few feet as Splendid made his presence known once again.

The heroes glared silently at each other, than they suddenly lunged at each other, trading blows. Flaky could only watch in wide eyed terror as two bowie knives flew through the air and embedded themselves into both heroes heads, sending them both dropping to the ground limply.

A dark cackle broke the silence and Flaky slowly turned to see Fliqpy running towards her, his jacket and shirt already gone. "I'm going to pop your cherry and make you bleed like a fountain, bitch!"

His hands were furiously working on undoing his belt as he raced towards her and Flaky didn't think twice about running for her life, screaming the whole way.

"Come back here, sweetheart! We're going to break the bed tonight!"

**xXx**

…**.I have no explanation for this…xD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
